


Convertexting #7: Visitor

by groaninlynch (orphan_account)



Series: The Texting Adventures of Idiot and Sourwolf [7]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, Texting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-27
Updated: 2013-10-27
Packaged: 2017-12-30 15:27:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1020322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/groaninlynch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek gets a visitor to the house.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Convertexting #7: Visitor

**Idiot** : RED ALERT MY DAD IS COMING TO SEE YOU

 **Idiot** : HE TOLD ME NOT TO TELL BUT DUH OF COURSE YOU NEED A WARNING

 **Sourwolf** : To the house? Why?

 **Idiot** : omg i dont know he wouldnt say besides that he needed to talk to you

 **Idiot** : which is just downright OMINOUS

 **Idiot** : have you guys even ever talked before??

 **Sourwolf** : Only when it involved me being convicted of murder

 **Idiot** : not a good start!!!!!!!

 **Idiot** : jfc why is this coming up now??? graduation is like 3 days away im already a bundle of nerves :(((((

 **Sourwolf** : Calm down. I'm sure it's nothing too bad

 **Sourwolf** : I hear the cruiser down the street. Talk to you later

 **Sourwolf** : And seriously take a breath

 **Idiot** : ill probably start hyperventilating?????

 **Sourwolf** : Hey

 **Idiot** : hey yourself omg its been an eternity! what happened?

 **Sourwolf** : He just left.

 **Idiot** : ok????? whatd he want?!!!!

 **Sourwolf** : To talk

 **Idiot** : about!!?!?!!?!??!?!!??!!?

 **Sourwolf** : He told me not to tell you

 **Idiot** : D E R E K ! ! ! ! !

 **Sourwolf** : Yeah yeah

 **Sourwolf** : Basically about you going to school and my plans after you leave

 **Sourwolf** : There were other things he brought up but that was pretty much the main topic

 **Idiot** : …huh. ok. whys that i wonder

 **Sourwolf** : He seemed concerned that I may follow you to college

 **Idiot** : I WISH YOU WOULD

 **Sourwolf** : Stiles

 **Idiot** : just bein honest

 **Sourwolf** : Actually, the way he put it, it was less “follow” and more “stalk”

 **Idiot** : i will take what i can get

 **Sourwolf** : Stop being such a moron, moron

 **Idiot** : only when u stop being such a grump, grumpypants

 **Sourwolf** : I’m not a “grump”

 **Idiot** : yes u r

 **Idiot** : anyway what else did he say???

 **Sourwolf** : God Stiles, I don’t know.

 **Sourwolf:** The very first thing he said when he walked in the door was “You better realize you are in the grace of every religion’s god because I haven’t thrown you in jail for even looking at my son.”

 **Idiot** : JESUS CHRIST DAD

 **Sourwolf** : So I knew right away it was a really nice conversation we were gonna have

 **Idiot** : oh my fricken frak

 **Idiot** : like im slowly starting to come to the conclusion that the reason why i havent dated anyone til now isnt bc im totally lame or unattractive but bc im the flippin sheriff’s son

 **Idiot** : and people just dont wanna deal with all the bs that entails

 **Sourwolf** : You shouldn’t rule out the other two qualifiers though

 **Idiot** : SO MEAN. SOOOOO MEAN

 **Idiot** : but rly tho… my dad

 **Idiot** : like he reacts this way under the impression that the only ‘’’’’bad’’’’’ thing about u is that ur like 3 years my senior

 **Sourwolf** : Also that I’m an ex-murder suspect

 **Idiot** : right

 **Idiot** : yikes

 **Idiot** : but can you imagine how he’ll be when i tell him about the whole werewolf thing

 **Idiot** : i sense a restraining order in the future :(((

 **Sourwolf** : I don’t know. He might surprise us by being thankful that I’ve kept you out of danger for years

 **Idiot** : mmmmmaybe…

 **Sourwolf** : When do you plan on telling him, by the way?

 **Idiot** : uhhh idk like… the next life or s/t??

 **Idiot** : I KNOW I KNOW I CANT PUT IT OFF FOREVER U DONT HAVE TO SAY IT

 **Sourwolf** : As long as you know

 **Idiot** : it just never feels like the “right time” yknow? especially with me going off to college, itd feel like a hit and run kinda thing

 **Idiot** : like “hey dad before i go i forgot to tell you that all these years bh has had werewolves in it. and my boyfriend? yeah hes the leader. we fight evil and stuff. ok cool see you at winter break!”

 **Idiot** : like… no.

 **Sourwolf** : I’m not technically the leader anymore

 **Idiot** : not technically no. but spiritually. and thats beside the point

 **Idiot** : arggghhh derek what would u do in my situation??? help!!

 **Sourwolf** : What would I do? Really? Are you asking me to imagine myself as the sheriff’s son?

 **Idiot** : havent u ever wondered what itd be like to be me

 **Sourwolf** : Sounds nightmarish

 **Idiot** : only sometimes

 **Sourwolf** : My advice is to just do it and get it out of the way. One less thing to worry about. And don’t go in expecting the worst. Have some faith in the sheriff

 **Idiot** : derek has anyone ever told you that youre a really nice guy

 **Sourwolf** : What

 **Idiot** : even though my dad can be so rude to you sometimes youre still talking highly of him

 **Idiot** : i just love that

 **Idiot** : OH MAN SPEAK OF THE DEVIL AND HE SHALL APPEAR MY DAD IS HOME

 **Idiot** : ok ok ok should i tell him now like tonight omgg

 **Idiot** : HELP HES WALKING IN THE DOOR LOOKING QUITE PLEAESD WITH HIMSELF

 **Sourwolf** : I almost forgot. Before your dad left, he thanked me for looking out for you. I could tell he was nothing but sincere about it, too.

 **Idiot** : ………

 **Idiot** : ill tell you how it goes

 **Sourwolf** : Good luck.

**Author's Note:**

> Back with another update after, like, what... 15 years? Hahahaha... ha... sorry.
> 
> Anyway, just one thing of note: when Derek says, "I'm not technically the leader anymore," this is because he's accepted Scott as co-Alpha or something like that. And Stiles responding, "not technically, but spiritually," means that despite that, everyone continues to view Derek as THE Alpha of Beacon Hills.
> 
> I started this series during the second season, but I'm trying to incorporate ideas from the show as it goes on, as fluidly and logically as possible. So there you go. :')


End file.
